Avec patiente
by WarmSmile
Summary: Blaise est l'objet de toutes les attentions de la vélane Luna.
1. Un petit aperçu

Lily a suggéré le couple Luna/Blaise, me voici donc avec ce nouveau projet :-)

J'adore les vélanes et j'ai souhaité essayer de donner cette origine à ma version de Luna.

J.K. Rowling est la créatrice de cet univers, j'ai juste emprunté Luna et Blaise.

Contexte : Luna est un an plus jeune que Harry et Blaise, donc Luna est ici pour sa 7ème année d'étude, tandis que Blaise est un 8ème année. Je pense aussi explorer la suite, après Poudlard.

Chapitre 1 : un petit aperçu

Cette soirée était magnifique pour une petite promenade dans le parc de Poudlard. Luna marchait donc avec entrain vers la forêt interdite. Bien sûr, l'atmosphère au château pour le jour de la rentrée était majoritairement triste suite à la perte de membres de famille et de certains élèves lors de la bataille finale. Luna savait que la vie après la guerre allait être difficile, parce que finalement rien ne serait comme avant. Mais, il était temps pour Luna d'aller de l'avant. La jeune fille arriva à une petite clairière, son endroit préféré depuis sa première année. En un instant, Luna s'installa sur la branche la plus haute d'un des arbres. Et enfin, pour la première fois de la journée, elle laissa son contrôle diminuer jusqu'à totalement disparaître, et son pouvoir commença à émaner d'elle par vagues. Le pouvoir d'attraction d'une vélane était considérable et presque sans limite. Et c'est pour cette raison que Luna, et sa mère avant elle, avait choisi de cacher sa véritable nature.

De sa nouvelle position, Luna voyait l'ensemble du parc de l'école. La jeune fille était ravie car elle avait une vue directe sur l'un des chemins et par conséquent sur un groupe de serpentards. Luna se laissa envahir par le calme car pour la première fois depuis l'été, elle voyait à nouveau Blaise. Son côté vélane était satisfait de voir son futur compagnon en bonne santé. Les vélanes tombaient rarement amoureuses et quand cela arrivait, elles étaient très fidèles. Luna laissa échapper un petit soupir tout en resserrant sa prise sur la branche sur laquelle elle était assise. La vélane ne savait toujours pas comment entrer en contact avec Blaise. Par respect pour la neutralité de Blaise au cours de la guerre alors qu'elle-même avait choisi de soutenir Harry, la vélane avait repoussé ses plans envers Blaise. Mais, surtout Luna refusait de devoir l'amour de Blaise à sa beauté vélane.

Blaise profitait d'une petite promenade en compagnie de Théo et de Grégory après le voyage en train et le festin de début d'année. Ils décidèrent de s'asseoir sur un banc près du lac. Blaise participait à la conversation à propos d'une nouvelle marque de parchemin lorsqu'une autre élève passa près d'eux. L'attention de Blaise se tourna immédiatement vers la nouvelle venue, connue par beaucoup d'élèves, Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle. Blaise regarda la jeune fille passer devant lui. Il ressentait toujours quelque chose d'étrange à la vue de Luna. Ce soir, il distingua un éclat particulier dans le regard de Luna, éclat qui ne dura uniquement que quelques secondes. Blaise proposa à ses amis de rentrer à leur dortoir afin de finir de ranger leurs affaires et c'est ainsi que le jeune homme se retrouva à marcher derrière Luna. Blaise admira la démarche de celle-ci, elle était si silencieuce, même en marchant sur des graviers. Une fois dans le hall, Blaise s'étonna lorsque Luna se retourna vers lui en montant les marches en direction de la tour pendant que lui descendait vers le sous-sol. Blaise risqua alors un petit sourire en sa direction. Luna ne sembla pas répondre au premier abord, mais ses yeux semblèrent s'agrandir davantage qu'à son habitude. Blaise pensait encore à Luna lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune.


	2. L'attraction du silence

lily : Suite à quelques événements, je n'ai pas pu écrire la suite avant, je suis désolée pour l'attente. Je suis ravie que tu apprécies le début de cette histoire ^^, biz.

DONNA : merci pour ta review :-) et désolée pour l'attente. Voici le nouveau chapitre ^^.

ooOOoo

Ce chapitre concerne toujours la face d'observation entre Blaise et Luna.

Chapitre 2 : l'attraction du silence

Blaise sortait du dernier cours de sa première journée de classe quand il croisa à nouveau la route de Luna. Blaise marchait à pas tranquille vers la bibliothèque, lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, le jeune homme remarqua qu'une élève était assise par terre face à une grande fenêtre dont la vue donnait sur le parc. Le jeune Serpentard continua d'avancer, mais en ralentissant son rythme qui était déjà lent. Il savait que c'était Luna à la couleur particulière de ses cheveux. Il était maintenant curieux de savoir ce qu'elle fabriquait.

Blaise stoppa sa marche quand il se retrouva presque derrière Luna. Il s'était placé de biais par rapport à la jeune fille afin d'avoir une bonne vue sur la scène. Le jeune homme resta alors stupéfait par la vision qu'il avait devant lui. Une collection impressionnante de vernis à ongles étaient alignés à côté de la jeune fille. Et, Luna était en train d'appliquer un vernis. Cependant, chaque ongle avait une couleur différente. Et, ce qui aurait être pu être un dégradé harmonieux était en fait un assortiment de couleurs qui n'allaient absolument pas ensemble.

Blaise se rappela alors que Luna était connue pour ses excentricités. Mais, en cet instant, Blaise pensa que Luna avait son propre style et que ces vernis étaient jolis sur elle. Blaise décida de rester un instant de plus, Luna se semblant pas l'avoir repéré ou alors elle était indifférente à sa présence. Le jeune homme reconnaissait le courage dont la jeune Serdaigle faisait preuve en restant de marbre face au qu'en-dira-t-on.

Revenant de ses pensées, Blaise remarqua alors pour la première depuis son arrivée la sérénité du lieu et qui émanait également de Luna. C'était assez apaisant comme sensation. La lumière éclairait également la jeune femme, augmentant ainsi la sensation de douceur émanant de Luna. Blaise était bien plus habitué à l'agitation de la gente féminine. Pansy était par exemple toujours en mouvement et toujours en train de parler. Alors qu'il y avait quelque chose en Luna qui lui donnait envie de simplement s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Luna commença à ranger ses vernis. Naturellement, elle savait que Blaise était en train de l'observer. Sa tâche accomplie, la jeune femme regarda par la fenêtre et admira la vue sur le parc. D'autres sorcières auraient posé et séché les vernis à l'aide de sortilèges. Mais, Luna aimait prendre son temps et le faire par elle-même. L'endroit où elle était actuellement assise était son préféré. Et, Luna avait aussi la chance que Blaise empreintait régulièrement ce couloir.

Luna désirait tant pouvoir se retourner pour pouvoir regarder le jeune homme. Et, il n'y avait de reflet sur la vitre. Mais, la jeune Serdaigle se doutait bien que Blaise partirait s'il se savait remarqué. Alors, Luna resta dans la même position tout en se répétant qu'en jour Blaise viendrait la rejoindre au lieu de la regarder de loin. Luna devait attendre avec patiente de réussir à faire évoluer leur relation qui n'en n'était pas encore une. Mais, pour aujourd'hui savoir que Blaise s'était arrêté au lieu de continuer son chemin était déjà une petite victoire. Luna réfléchissait donc à diverses manières d'approcher Blaise. Réussir à lui parler serait son prochain objectif.

Blaise sursauta quand un groupe d'élèves passa près de lui. Il se décida alors à reprendre le chemin de la bibliothèque. Cependant, il tourna la tête pour apercevoir une dernière fois Luna avant de quitter les lieux. Oui, Luna représentait un peu un mystère pour Blaise.

Luna quant elle regarda Blaise partir et murmura 'à bientôt Blaise'.


End file.
